shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 21
Chapter 20: Iron Fist Reggie By: Lvdoomien ____________________________________________________________________________ Tomas: Well the guy was obviously making a move or something! Lynn: That doesn't mean you had to punch him in the face! He's been through enough! Tomas: He could of stolen those clothes for all we know! He could just be wasted drunk and he passed out on the rowboat after stealing some old uniform! Lynn: Well how'd he get all the claw marks on him! Tomas: Well maybe he- wait a minute, what's on his arm? Lynn: That's his arm. Tomas: No damnit, his other arm! Lynn: What? Tomas: That's freaking cool! Marine: What the... what hit me? Tomas: I did. Why? 'Cus you were hitting on my girl damnit. So don't do it again, you hear? Marine: Well you didn't have to punch me, jeez. Lynn: What I tell you? Tomas: Not now honey, now did you steal those clothes? Marine: Nope, I got these when I became a Seaman Recruit in the marines. Now where am I? Lynn: A pirate ship. Tomas: And I'm the captain, Tomas. Tomas H. Ells. Marine: Great. Well at least They didn't capture me. Lynn: Well we didn't technically "capture" you, but who's they? And who are you? Marine: They are the Spiderweb Pirates. And I am Ensign Reginald Archibald, but you can just call me Reggie. Tomas: The Spiderweb Pirates? Who the hell are they? Reggie: He's new isn't he? Lynn: Yeah, he is. Tomas: New? New to what? What the hell are you two talking about? Reggie: You're new to the oceans, that's what we mean moron! Lynn: I was a bounty hunter, remember? I know about a lot of pirate crews. But the Spiderweb Pirates? Reggie: Yeah, those morons. They can all go to hell. Tomas: Hey, I don't know who these guys are remember? Lynn: Oh yeah you don't, 'cus your new. Tomas: Just tell me damnit you got me curious now. Lynn: Fine. The Spiderweb Pirates are some of the most ruthless and insane pirates in the whole ocean, they'll all tear you to shreds in an instant. Reggie: Actually, only their captain is ruthless. The rest of the crew is perfectly fine. Tomas: How do you know? Reggie: Because when "those" pirates tore apart every other marine soldier I was with, including our marine captain, only one of them was there. That one man is named Aba, Aba the Spider. He's completely insane and killed everybody while every other pirate stayed on their ship. Lynn: Why would they just let their captain do all the work? Reggie: No no no, I mean he's literally insane. If his crew was there, he probably would've torn them apart too. Tomas: Then how the hell did you survive? Reggie: With this. Lynn: What is it though? Reggie: A prototype cybernetic arm, given to me by the head marine scientist. Before I got this, the same guy had me test out a hand cannon. As soon as I pulled the trigger the whole thing exploded. When I woke up, the same scientist thought it would be "nice" if he put this where my left arm used to be. Tomas: Those guys test their stuff on soldiers? Isn't that a little stupid? Reggie: Indeed, I'm still a little mad at that scientist but at least I got this now. Komota: Is he awake? Tomas: Yeah he is. Komota, meet Reggie. Reggie: Komota? As in Komota Arnold? Komota: That is me. Reggie: You were the Pirate King's first mate! That's so freaking cool! Komota: A marine who is a fan of a pirate? Now I have seen it all. Reggie: Okay, Now before I totally freak out, Tomas may I make a request? Tomas: Shoot. Reggie: G-11 is due southeast of here, can you drop me off there? Tomas: Well that's the direction we're sailing in, so of course we can! Komota: I will tell Sake our new course. Tomas: And I'll get my telescope! Reggie: Who's Sake? Lynn: He's our helmsman and a fishman. Real big guy, but he's actually really sweet if you get to know him. Reggie: Well I think I'm gonna go say hi then if that's okay. Lynn: I'll lead the way then. Komota: The hell is wrong with you?! Tomas: There was something right there! I swear to God I saw a head looking right at us! Komota: Damnit Tomas! Benthic: (They almost saw me! I need to be more careful of them seeing me or that Tomas kid is gonna kill me like he killed Ocho!) Yes captain? Black Suit: What do you have to report? Benthic: They're planning to head to G-11. Apparently they found some marine floating in the water so they're gonna take him there. Black suit: And the crew? Benthic: One new crew member, a woman. She appears to be a swordswoman but I can't be certain. I can't tell if she has a devil fruit or not either. Black suit: Well if she shows any signs of being a user, call back. I'll call back when your reconassaince mission is over. Benthic: Yes captain. Gattle: I'm the better mechanist! Look at this gun! Tan man: No I am! Look at this pincer! Black suit: Gattle! Van Klaus! Gattle/Van Klaus: Yes captain! Black suit: Stop argueing! Neither of you are better mechanists! If anybody is a good mechanist here it's Geoff, now stop argueing and get back to work! Van Klaus: Yeah sure. Black suit: What? Van Klaus: I mean yes captain! Gattle: Captain, what should I do though? Black Suit: Go work on your gun or something. If we're gonna crush the Shell Pirates, we're gonna need all the power we can get. Geoff: Yes captain! Black Suit: And Geoff, how are my gloves? Geoff: Well I patched dem up so they're good as new. Here you go. How'd you get all dem holes in these things anyway? Black Suit: Tomas. Some of those sea shells of his went through the gloves before his powers were nullified. And make sure those two don't start argueing again, it's annoying. Geoff: Alright, but why are you gatherin' up al thes random guys like me? Black suit: I am because a fortune teller told me and the other two admirals what the 10 Supernovas look like. And you, Gattle, Benthic, and Van Klaus all have a vendetta against one or two of them. Geoff: Well what are they like? Black Suit: I'll tell you, soon. TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells